Ria Soames
"You two need to go otherwise none of us are getting out alive." Victoria "Ria" Elizabeth Soames † is the daughter of head of MI6, Jackson Soames, and Ford Models scouter and ex-runway model, Alicia. Until her death, she was a Victoria's Secret angel and IMG model. History She was born in London and was named after two of the longest serving monarchs in British history. She grew up in the limelight on her mother's side as her mother resides in California and her father resides in London. They would make frequent trips to and fro. When she was 15, she was scouted by IMG models via one of Alicia's associates. At the age of 17, she was walking runways around the world and when she turned 19 she auditioned for Victoria's Secret and became an angel when she was 20. She began dating Rhode Daniels, a CIA agent, when she was 19 and he was 25. Leaked Information In Season 2, she is accused of leaking CIA information, subsequently after a messy breakup with Daniels. She is targetted by a sniper while walking a small London catwalk. Jackson Soames pulls his daughter to one side and asks if she's got herself into anything. In denial, she becomes defensive, however then confesses to her bitter breakup with Daniels. Reluctantly, she also says how she sold information about him that was confidential. While at the annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, she is smuggled to MI6 by Elliott Hayes and Charlie Bradshaw. MI6 Life While at MI6, she tells Charlie - who is having mixed romantic signals from Elliott - that if you love someone enough, you shouldn't hold back otherwise they'll move on. While at MI6, apprentice, KJ Moss is told to look after her. He develops a crush on her which allows her to see him in another light. Ria adapts well to MI6 life and tries to help out as much as she can. On Christmas Day in Season 3, she shares a kiss with KJ. KJ then takes Ria out on several dates, however does never formerly ask her to become his girlfriend. While on a date, the building they are in catches fire and they are saved by the fire brigade, with Ria willingly trying to sacrifice herself to save KJ. In 4.17, she leaves MI6 and goes back to America after a terrorist attack attempts to jepordise her existence. Death While away, she is unloyal to KJ and begins dating Keanu Winterson, a 44 year old singer from Florida. KJ, who is not surprised, accepts this. Ria, however, says Amelia Kingsley is always single and she thinks the two would be very compatible. While at KJ's promotional bash, the house they're in catches fire due to a leaky canister. KJ, Amelia and Ria are all trapped in a room with the only escape route being a window that has to be opened from the inside and kept open from the inside. Reluctantly, KJ and Amelia allow Ria to sacrifice herself as she's at a place where if she dies, she's happy. She allows Amelia to escape first, then, before KJ jumps, the two share an embrace and a kiss and KJ says he's sorry it had to end this way and Ria says "me too", before he jumps into the swimming pool and below and the room explodes and Ria is engulfed in flames. Trivia * Her first boyfriend was when she was 14 and he was called Shawn Rylance. * Her favourite colour is orange. * Her first friend holiday was to Morocco. * Her birthday is the 14th October. * She loves Memorial Day and her favourite holiday is Thanksgiving. * She has 3 tattoos, one to honour her mother, one to honour her father and one which brandishes the date of her first VS deal. * When she was 19, she began smoking, however she since quit. * Her favourite film is Footloose. * Her celebrity crush is James Dean. * When she was younger, her dream job was to go to med school and become a neurosurgeon, something she discloses personally to Charlie Bradshaw. * Her parents are now divorced, with her mother - formerly known as Alicia Soames, is now Alicia Cantwell. * Amelia Kingsley and KJ Moss' baby is named after her.